


Better Now

by Carrogath



Category: Yggdra Union
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrogath/pseuds/Carrogath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today the world is theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/gifts).



> Happy birthday! Hope you like it.

He flashes the briefest of smiles, softness winding through his sharply angled features, as they sit down at the table. Nessiah pours them tea, and his eyes follow the tilt of the mage's hand as the liquid arcs from the spout into the cup. Steam rises, the same color as the clouds outside. It is autumn, and the world is theirs.  
  
Nessiah goes over logistics, management--numbers and other minutiae--and while the emperor nods and smiles and stares at him, he is fully aware Gulcasa won't hear a word he's saying. His agreeable mindlessness, his plain and sheer affection, is remarkable. Nessiah fancies himself more interesting than the rest of the country, and although putting himself above everything else in the eyes of the emperor is impractical--at best--it feeds his ego handsomely. He nevertheless listens to himself speak. Hearing it all aloud is good for his memory.  
  
Gulcasa takes a sip. To him, it is probably already cold.  
  
"I can't believe you can think about this stuff every single day."  
  
"It is simply in my nature to do it. If I were not here, you'd be lost."  
  
He smiles at that, too. "I should give you a day off."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't afford that."  
  
"I think you can."  
  
Nessiah clutches his teacup. "What, exactly, are you thinking of having me do?"

"I don't know." It's a blatant lie. "But you need to stop thinking. It's bad for you, thinking too much."

"I'm afraid giving me a day off will do nothing to relieve me."

"Your mind won't take a vacation as well?"

"It cannot." He shrugs, and his chains rattle. "Not usually." He smiles thinly.

"You can't do a thing without me either," Gulcasa says. It rings harsh, but true. Nessiah will admit to being dependent on him now; he is not that foolish.

"Then you should take a day off as well."

"Worried I might start relying on someone else?"

"No. Never." His voice falters, just barely, and Gulcasa reaches out to touch his hand.

His eyes glow warmly. "I'm here for you."

And what about tomorrow? A week from now? A year?

Nessiah smiles and nods. "I know."

The doubt lodges itself in his head. He tries to ease it out, but he's lived for an eternity; romance is fleeting at best. He wants Gulcasa to tell him he'll be here with him now and forever. He can't promise him that.

"I love you," Nessiah says finally, and squeezes his strong and bony hand.

It's a self-reassurance, of sorts. Gulcasa doesn't understand. He won't. He'll never. He tries, though, and that's what matters. Few people have tried like he has.

"I love you too." Gulcasa knows, and the tension in Nessiah's shoulders begins to fade.

It doesn't matter. This is living by the day, this is taking what pleasure you can. Nessiah wants to take it all, put it in a jar, be able to return to it in the far future when things, undoubtedly, will worsen. He wants everything--he wants to be grateful.

Today the world is theirs.

"I'll take that vacation," Nessiah says carefully, "if you would take some time out of your busy day to spend it with me."

Gulcasa brightens. He hasn't been this excited in a while. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
